Moniker of Soul
by Cult'r
Summary: The sequel to 'Reunion with nightmare'  When a mysterious being attacks and nearly kills Harley Quinn,the Batman calls in Robin and the titans to help him.  Part seven, Grilek revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Moniker of Soul**

**The sequel to 'Reunion with Nightmare'. **

**Summary:**

**Mar'i Grayson always knew her parents were hiding something, so she and her friends Celeste and Orinoko, she was determined to find out. In STAR labs, they use a prototype time-machine, and try to find out.**

**Meanwhile, in Gotham, The Batman is forced to make an unholy alliance with the Joker as a mysterious anti-villain appears. Batman calls on his old sidekick Robin to assist him.**

**And somewhere, a plan is set in motion that will rock the Titans internally.**

**STAR labs, 2025.**

"Come on, uncle Victor will be here soon!" The black haired girl yelled, her companions ran up to her,

"Calm down Mar'i,, we know." The grey skinned female said. But the girl call Mar'i waved her off. "That's what you always say."

The alarms sounded and the trio sped toward their destination, the time room.

As they powered it up, a voice rang out in the room.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" The voice said.

"Oh shit, it's unlce Vic-" Mar'i began.

"Watch your language young lady, and answer the question." The former Cyborg said sternly.

"I'm going back to 2013 to find out what Ma and Pa are hiding from me." Mar'i said spitefully. And to her surprise, Victor started to laugh.

"Oh man, I knew this day was coming, I can't stop you, 'cos I remember meeting you all." He said, to the blank looks on the trios faces.

"Get going, before I change history." He smirked as he turned his back on them and left the room.

"Well. That went well." The bronze skinned male said.

"Shut it Orinoko." Mar'i said as she powered up the machine.

"Shall we?"

And it went black.

**PRESENT DAY**

"HAR-LEY! WHERES MY JOKER GRENADES? HAR-LEY!" The Clown prince of crime yelled.

" I am afraid Harley isn't going to answer you, ever again." A cybernetic voice droned.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HARLEY? ONLY I CAN BEAT HER SENSELESS!"

"You really want to try me, Jack?" The voice continued.

"How did you..."

"Very simple, I read your Justice League file, I must say, I thought you would've known.

The Joker had had enough, and took out a knife and ran toward the voice and tried to slash at it.

The owner of the voice caught the knife arm, and dug his nails into his wrist, drawing blood. He followed this with a sharp kick to the ribs, breaking three. He followed this with a punch to the nose, breaking this.

He then dropped him on the ground.

"I shall let you live, and perhaps your Harley, if you can get help." The owner of the voice rocketed skyward. The Joker crawled toward Harleys body and stared at the state of it, even he found this disturbing.

Her forearms were snapped the wrong way, most of her ribs were broken, her leg bones were snapped and wee jutting out of her body, her jaw was dislocated and bloodied and a few bones in her neck were clearly broken.

"Pu..ddin'.." Was all she could manage. A shadow fell upon the pair of them.

"It's over Joker, you've harmed the only one that cared for you existence, and look what you've done." The Batman said

"It wasn't me Batsy!"

"Riiiight, so who?"

**One week later**

"Dude, it's sooo early, why did you wake us up?" Beast boy yawned.

"Because Batman has called us to help him in Gotham." Robin said bluntly.

"Why? What does the famous Batman need us for?" Raven deadpanned, not looking up from her book.

" Something attacked Harley Quinn. Badly."

"Why should we care, she's with that psycho clown. Why on earth should we care?"

Robin's face darkened and he showed them the picture of her body.

"That is why." He said to the look of horror on their faces. "Whatever did this to her, is still out there, Killer croc and Ragdoll have already turned themselves in, for no reason at all, Joker was in a bad way too."

"So, we are going to Gotham then?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, and I may as well tell you. I'm Dick Grayson, and Batman is.."

"Bruce Wayne" Raven finished.

"Yes."

"So, this sounds like that Rumour bloke I've heard about." Beast Boy said.

"Rumour has been dead for two years now." Robin said.

'Oh."

"You have two hours before we leave. Go back your bags, you'll need civilian clothes. No excuses. Oh, and formalwear."

**One hour later.**

"Robin, can I ask something?" Starfire asked.

"Go on."

"Do you think the Batman knows about us?"

"Honestly, I don't. Nor do I care."

Starfire smiled, and pulled him in close and kissed him passionately.

Somewhere, in a hotel in Gotham, the cloth-like metal clothed person called Soul hacked into the Hospital security camera system. He looked at Harley Quinns room and pouted.

"She's still alive. What a shame."

**So there you go, and start to the story, more Batsy next time, and vote in the review to whether Harley will make it or not.**

**Until whenever,**

**Cult'r. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome once more to Moniker of Soul, and thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter.**

**This time, Soul begins his mission, whatever that is, Batman appears, and more than one group from the future reveal themselves...well, one does, the other is crypticly revealed in the future...**

**Disclaimer! I don't own TT!**

The man was in the crowd, he looked like any other person, save for the chainmail gloves he wore, he walked through the crowd for a few minutes, before turning into a side street, and into a row of clubs. He headed to one in particular.

"Ey-up, no entry without reservation." Said the man at the door.

"Of course." Soul said, his voice musically metallic, and he clicked his fingers, the gloves on his hands changed into wickedly sharp claws, which he slashed across the man's face and neck.

"There you are, my good man. My reservation." Soul said as he pushed open the doors, as they swung closed, the doorman began drowning in his own blood.

Meanwhile, somewhere between Jump city and Gotham, the T-Car was rocketing down a deserted road, when a flash of blue stopped them in their tracks, so they went to investigate.

"Umm, this is not normal, correct?" Ask Starfire as they went, and as they neared the flash site, Raven said "No, this isn't normal at all."

Standing in the place of the light were three teens, just a bit younger than the titans. One of them had startling violet eyes, green hair, and very pale skin, the only male had red hair, slender arms, and dark green eyes, and the last one had black hair, green eyes and pale/tan skin.

"Wow." Orinoko said.

"Who the hell are you three?" Robin asked.

"Who the hell's asking?" Mar'i asked. Celeste smacked her round the head.

"What Mar'i is trying to say is, we're your kids, well, me and her are, Orinoko is her cousin."

"And you are?" Raven asked.

"My full name is Mary Celeste Logan, but I use Celeste mainly." Celeste answered.

"DUUUDE! THAT MEANS YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER!" Beast Boy yelled. And when she nodded, Beast Boy through his arms around her and then a thought ran through his mind,

"If I'm your father, then who's your moth-"

"Take a guess."

"Ummm.."

Whilst BB was talking to his daughter, Starfire and Robin were doing the same with theirs.

"So, you are our daughter, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Ain't it obvious?"

"You will not address me like that!" Starfire yelled, then Mar'i sobered.

"I'm sorry, it's just, there is something you hide from me, the events of the next three weeks, and me being a stuck up wanna-know-it-all I brought myself and my friends back in time to now.." She said in a slow, quiet voice.

"One moment" Robin said, he walked over to Cyborg, and whispered something to him, Cyborg then walked over to the T-Car and pressed a button, the car enlongated for another set of seats.

"Road trip?" Celeste asked cheekily, and Raven sighed, clearly, this was Beast Boys girl.

**Somewhere in space, 2025.**

The man walked down the echo filled passages, if the emperor ever found out about this project, he, and the rest of the people on it would be sentenced to death. But this didn't bother him.

Another man walked up to him, he was dressed the same as the other man, a simple tunic, light blue leggings, and a blank face mask. The only difference between them was the mark on their masks, one had a blue square, whilst the other had a red circle.

"Pyzz'n, what news?" Red Circle said.

"Subject three is in place, he will already have planted the device. The other team are being drawn out. The lesser team is standing guard, Master Grilek." Pyzz'n replied.

"Good. I want subject five down there to deal with the lesser team. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

Batman was heading toward the Iceberg lounge, it was on fire, and its proprietor, Oswald Cobblepot was missing, probably dead.

He arrived to the scene, the police were swarming around, in a vain attempt to find the culprit.

"Over here!" came a yell, it was a fireman, he had found Cobblepot.

At a glance, it looked bad, but after you looked him over, it was clearly far far worse, his suave suit was melted into his skin, his monocle was smashed inward, into his eye, and his umbrella was embedded into his thigh.

"Robin, where the devil are you?" He murmured.

Back in the T-Car, two generations of Titans were speeding toward Gotham, Robin looked outside the same grey, drab buildings that he remembered from leaving.

He was jolted away from his memories at the sight of a black and yellow caped person, on a black bike.

"Well, looks like the welcoming committee" Robin smirked. They turned into Wayne Manor and a suited man walked out to greet them.

"Master Richard, so good of you to come." Alfred Pennyworth said.

Celeste, Orinoko and Mar'i stared blankly, in their time, this man was dead.

"And this must be Miss Starfire, correct?

"Yes, but it isn't going to be Miss for much long-" Robin had clamped a hand over Starfires mouth.

"Yes she is Al, take us inside please, and let them walk around."

"Of course."

**Read and review and stuff**

**Cult'r out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This time is gonna be short, but this is due to me working at an original writing thing, which may/may not be published at some point.**

Soul watched the Iceberg lounge burning**, **he grinned. He liked fire, fire purifies anything it touches, fire was powerful. Fire gave him birth.

*Flashback, _The Spectre,_ twenty three years ago.*

The tube filled with blue goo lit up, men dashed around, charging various channels of energies. This was a very complex, yet important experiment. It wasn't allowed to fail.

And in a way, it didn't.

The air was full of screeches as they constituted the beings genetic makeup, the lead scientist imputed the relevant information and the tube erupted with white fire, and floating in the goo was 'subject three', he was garbed already in metallic cloth and chainmail gloves.

They removed him from the tube, and brought him to the lead scientist.

"You are ready. We will call you when needed." He intoned.

"I. Need. A. Name." The new life said, as if an old mill creaking back into life after many years of abandonment.

"You will be a heartless killer, killing soldiers, tearing them limb from limb. YOU WON'T HAVE A SOUL!"

"Then. I. Am. Called. Soul. The one thing. I shall never have."

The lead scientist harrumphed.

*End of flashback*

Soul took a last look at the fire. He smiled.

The first of many, he thought

!

AAAAAAAAAAAAND NOW ITS TIME FOR, ZEE MAILBOX!

Troq Rock: Okay, I really like where this is going. Its cool, edgy,and so far nothing overly cheesy or dramatic. You've got a pretty good writing style too, so by all means please keep this up.

Also, the story before this seriously left me hanging...so yeah, explanations of some sort would be appreciated. Its great to know there are people still inspired to write even though the series is over. If any my criticism is to be a bit more careful with your editing next time. I saw a few typos. Other than that this looks REALLY promising. Looking forward to more Ryand'r greatness. :)

Thank you, Ryand'r will be back soon. Maebe. As for explanations, the plotline will unfold in this story.

New York Mike: Interesting story.

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hullo! Another short for you, setting up for the next and last part to the 'Subject' story.**

**(The next FF, not the chapter.)**

"So" Robin began over dinner, Bruce was still out, so Robin figured he'd ask about The Next Gen-Titans questions.

"Who else is there, in the Titans in your time?"

"Well, there is Mark Stone, or Scifly, his parents are Victor and Karen." Celeste said, Cyborg turned red at mention of his son. "And then there is Simon Wilson or Murmur, Joseph and Koles son, and Ironflame, or Isabel, Toni and Andre's daughter."

"Wilson? But thats-" Robin started.

"Yeah, we know. Slade Wilson, Our problems don't come from him though, he retired publicly. Our trouble is from his daughter, Rose. Or Ravager as she calls herself." Orinoko said.

"And he has a crush on Mar'i" Celeste added quickly, to which Mar'i turned red.

"What of your hero names?" Starfire said, having finished the salad course.

"Wildfang." Orinoko said.

"Nightstar" Mar'i said.

"Victory" Celeste said proudly.

"And who has been the most difficult foe you've faced?"

"Umm... Aunt Blackfire." Orinoko said.

Faraway in the dark streets of Gotham, Soul walked away from his next prey, a common thief. And then a shadow fell upon him.

"Stop. Now." The Batman growled.

Soul artfully ran at him and slashed his chest, and then send a hammer kick at his head. Batman crumpled to the ground out cold, his emergency signal started up.

Back at the manor, the Titans sprang into action, they piled into the T-Car and sped toward the signal.

Soul stood near Batman, he knew that his team would turn up.

"Stop, hold it right there!" Three voices yelled.

"Robin, Batgirl and.." He looked at Celeste "I apologise, I don't know who you are."

" The names Victory, now shut up!" She bellowed as she let loose a black energy beam from her forehead-gemstone, before turning into a smaller version of the beast and slamming into Soul, who dodged and slashed four letters into her chest.

The other Titans, especially Beast Boy and Raven began to attack Soul, sending blow after blow at him.

Soul then turned his finger blades into a short sword and swung it into them all. But stopped when a device on his wrist flared up.

"Another time, Titans." He said, before teleporting away.

"Beast Boy, help Celeste" Raven said.

"Aww... have you finally figured it out then?" Mar'i said to Raven, who blushed immensely, and walked to help her daughter.

"Ain't you going to help your girlfriend Orinoko?" She then taunted her cousin.

"Don't you ever get tired of being an arsehole?"

Raven and Beast Boy looked at their daughter, she had a word, a name cut into her chest.

S O U L

**!**

**Read and review and stuff**

**Cult'r out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again! I got into the college I wanted so, to celebrate I wrote this one.**

Celeste entered her mind, her Nevermore. She was instantly surrounded by multicoloured-clothed versions of herself.

"Celly!" Cried a pink-happy version of her, and tackle-hugged her. Other emoticlones now greeted her.

"Why am I here? Last I remember we were fighting that cybernetic thing..."

"Correct. The venom on its blade probably sent you into a trance." Knowledge said.

"So, am I even here then?"

"Or course you are, why would you thing otherwise?" Brave yelled.

Celeste pointed at a horde of shadows that now surrounded them all.

"Them."

WE ARE SUBJECT THREE POINT FIVE. DESIGNATED MONIKER. YOU WILL FEEL LIGHT-HEADEDNESS AND THEN DEATH" They said in unison, and then, before they could, however, a rip appeared behind Celeste, and she was pulled backward. The Moniker rocketed toward her, and came through with her.

Raven and Beast boy were relieved when Celeste came around, and hugged her when they were sure she was OK.

"Next time you do something like that, you're grounded missy." Raven said as she pulled away.

Celeste noticed that they were back in the Batcave, and that Batman himself was there.

"Good, you're awake. Now go back to wherever, whenever you came from." The man himself said, turning to the future trio.

"Pfft. Not a chance Brucey. We're staying." Mar'i said.

Batman turned to Robin.

"You told her my name?" He stated.

"Not yet. But I guess I'm going to sometime in the future.

Batman hurmphed.

!

Soul dialled in to his boss.

"The device is in place, the Monikers are prepared. Gotham shall become what you ordered Master." He spoke into his device.

" Good. Detonate it when the three are near, we need them dead before the Moniker army can make its move."

"Of course. I placed a Moniker on the Witch-girl, they are near, or in, a place called Way-ner Man-or, I shall destroy it myself, and then kill the three."

"Correct. Out."

_B_B_B_B_B_B_B_B_B_B_B_B_B_B_B_B_BB_B_B_B_B_B_B_B_B_B_B_B_B_B_b_B_B_B_B_B_B_B_

**Soo... yeah. **

**A bit of self publicity now, The Pride. What happens to Wildfire and co. After R.w.N check it out!**

**Cult'r out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Right, I'm back. Sorry it has been so long, but college got in the way, but hopefully I shall update soon and stuff, oh, errm…**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor I ever will (probably) own TT, if I did own TT, it wouldn't have been cancelled. Ever.**

**_I_I_I_I_II_I_I_II_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_II_I_I_I_I_I_I_II_I_I_I_I**

Soul followed the vehicle, it stuck out like a sore thumb, Gotham's noble Dark Knight was inside, unaware he was being watched, and followed. Soul sighed as he looked at the building it was heading toward, a well-built manor house, it was almost a shame it would be dust within the hour. But needs must with his masters plan, and as subject two had gone rogue, and Mimic was dead, he'd have to carry out the entire plan himself. And what he had in mind was, truly, of epic proportions.

He snuck into the building via the chimney, he had a signal jammer inbuilt in his armour, no one knew he was there, he set up the device and snuck back out, he waited to the allotted time, and hit the detonator.

*Insert scene break here* *Five minutes before the allotted time*

Robin was battering the life out of a training dummy, Mar'i was letting her mother braid her hair, Orinoko just lent against the wall silently in thought. Celeste was still in the medical wing, she was sleeping. She had a vision. A man of metal and flesh, an orb, a ticking sound, time sped up, the man pushed a button, and then there was smoke, smoke and fire. She awoke with a start, her soon to be parents were at her side.

"A bomb, there's a Zsy'kah bomb on the top floor. Not much time" She struggled to sit up, only to see the concern on their faces.

And within a minute, the building was empty, they watched from a distance for a few minutes, then The Batman stood up "This. Is why I dislike Part-Demons, they are almost always wro-" But before he could finish, Wayne Manor blew up.

*Insert scene/time break here*

From the Galactic Guard HQ, somewhere near the centre of the Galaxy, Commodore J'zal Triumph looked over a new file, he gestured to his adjutant.

"Is this information correct?" He asked. The Adjutant nodded. The Commodore swore colourfully and then turned to the door.

"You're going to earth, to bring them here, aren't you." The Adjutant said. It was a statement, not a question. She already knew the answer.

"Of course, this Soul bears a remarkable similarity to Mimic, and we now know that it was –the twins- that killed him. If they are there too, it can mean one thing."

"The prophecy?"

"They will kill the never born" Or the not yet born, he thought.

"Forget permission, I'm going there, now." He said.

*Insert scene break here*

Falcon and Hawk looked out at the still smoking ruin that was now Wayne Manor.

"_The first marker is placed, the weapon is primed._

_The Soul will leave his Moniker upon the neverborn._

_And she will die._

_And from her ashes, a war will come, one dimension against another._

_A needed distraction."_ The twins chanted.

**And that is that for now, enjoy, and pleas R&R**

**Cult'r out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Right! We're back in Celeste's mind again, poor girl. Soul takes out his next victim, and Triumph turns up again, for a small role now, but it'll lead on to next time . Also, this one does have swearing in, just a heads up! And Grilek, the shadowy master of both Soul and Mimic is finally fully revealed…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor I ever will (probably) own TT, if I did own TT, it wouldn't have been cancelled. Ever.**

**Also! I am on holiday for a week or so, so MoS will continue in three weeks. Probably.**

**_I_I_I_I_II_I_I_II_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_II_I_I_I_I_I_I_II_I_I_I_I**

_Celeste's Nevermore:_

The many emoticlones of Mary Celeste Logan sat round a large oak table, most of them were agitated, Wayne Manor was gone, Bruce had ordered them to leave, because of her, had Mar'i not stepped in, they would be back in Neo-Jump, going on three day trips to Tamaran, she was well liked and received there, given her probable father-in-law was Emperor. She was planning to take Orinoko to visit her Grandmother, Arella, soon after they would get back. But now, as this 'Soul' was the main focus at the moment, all that was in doubt.

"Well, this is shit." Brave said.

"Language." Politeness murmured.

"No! Politeness ain't even an Emotion! Why are you even here?" Brave now bellowed. All the other emoticlones began arguing, except Timid and Fear, who both shrank in their seats.

"Enough." Real Celeste said quietly, however it was still audible other the yelling. Which stopped almost instantly.

"We are close to being booted back home. I hope you all understand what that would mean." She continued. There was a rumble of "Yes's".

"So, what are we going to do about it?"

*Insert scene break here!*

Orinoko looked out across what was the group's home after the explosion, for some reason he felt responsible. Mar'i walked over to him and, unlike her normal arsy self, she was concerned for once.

"It isn't your fault Orin, it's that Soul's. Look, I know I've been a complete show-off lately, but, seeing you and Celeste like this, you're my Cousin at the end of the day, and Celly is my best friend. You two are so…so very important to me." She said.

"You have a funny way of showing it." He replied bluntly.

"Oh shush. I show it in my own way. Now are you going to stay here and mope, or are you going to help figure out this mess?"

"Pfft. Fine."

The pair of them walked into the main room, Beast Boy was watching TV, and Raven has asleep on his shoulder. Robin was helping Starfire cook dinner. And Celeste was deep in reading a tome.

There was a blue flash, and then a metallic nothingness.

*insert scene break here*

Soul was garbed in a prison guard uniform, he walked down the cell blocks until he found his target, he turned up the temperature and walked out. As he did so, Mister Freeze's body temperature sky rocketed.

He was being cooked alive.

Later, Soul contacted his boss once again.

"What news Subject Three?"

"The bomb has gone off."

The masked master nodded. The confirmation of edited time would change the future.

"Good. The distraction will prove useful. The STAR labs facility you are looking for is ten miles outside of Gotham. You'll put the device in unit seven-nine-zero-nine-three. The plan is so close to completion, do not fail us. If you succeed, you can leave my service" He said, and fizzled out.

Grilek pulled off his mask, he sighed.

"Soon enough the Neo-Terra bomb will be ready, and Tamaran, shall shudder in awe." He murmured as he walked out of his quarters.

"Ah, you're here." Came a voice.

"Emperor Wildfire, it is good to see you again." He said politely.

"Ah, my people await your speech on the Galactic guard. It seems so long ago we fought Mimic, doesn't it?"

"Indeed it does, Emperor." Said Commodore J'zal Triumph.

TttttTTtTTTttTTTTTTTTtttttT

**Bet you weren't expecting that.**

**R&R please and see you all soon.**

**Cult'r out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Right, this is sadly, not an update, just a review of MoS so far, Celestes plan, and the Name (or current name) of the next and last story in this series…**

**On with the show!**

So far in Moniker of Soul…

Mar'I Grayson, Orinoko Wilder and Celeste Logan have come from a future to find out what happens on a particular date.

Meanwhile, Soul, Mimic's successor turned up and attacked and pretty much beat the Joker to a bloody pulp. Batman called in the Titans, or rather, Robin and by extention the Titans, to help.

On the way, the two groups meet. They reveal (The trio from the future) that they are the Titans children. The Titans bring them to Gotham.

Soul blew up/Burnt down the Iceberg Lounge AKA The Penguins 'legit' business, and beat him up pretty bad. We also saw how Soul was 'born'.

The Titans and the Trio fight Soul in battle, and lose. Celeste is plunged into her Nevermore, and meets the Moniker's (Which, you will soon learn, will prove to be integral in the long run.)

Triumph, (the angry Commodore from RwN) finds out about who killed Mimic, and sets off to Earth to stop them killing Soul, a lead.

We then go to the future, the Future Trios present, we see the shadowy Grilek, master of Mimic, Soul and Moniker giving Soul his orders.

Grilek is then revealed to be the future of Triumph, and his Neo-Terra bomb that will make 'Tamaran shudder in awe'. Make of that what you will.

And that is where we are right now…

Now for something else, just a clue.

The first reminder, a certain word or letter. It may be important soon.

**Now, for the reason you've probably read to the bottom of the page!**

**The third and last story in the 'Subject trilogy' is :**

'**Twins of Carnage and Chaos'**

**Falcon and Hawk reveal their true purpose, and their wrath will ripple the time ways. All of time will shift, and the eye of Cult'r, will open.**

**And, that is all I have time for… read, review, and tell your fellows!**

**Just kidding on that last part..**

**Cult'r out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to MoS, and happy new year. Firstly, I'd like to apologise for the wait, college work got in the way and the dreaded Writers-block set in. However, I'm back, for now at least. We are about halfway through this story now, and this chapter was a shi* to write. So enjoy chapter nine(or eight, depending on how you look at it.)**

_*Previously, 2025*_

_Grilek pulled off his mask, he sighed._

_"Soon enough the Neo-Terra bomb will be ready, and Tamaran, shall shudder in awe." He murmured as he walked out of his quarters._

_"Ah, you're here." Came a voice._

_"Emperor Wildfire, it is good to see you again." He said politely._

_"Ah, my people await your speech on the Galactic guard. It seems so long ago we fought Mimic, doesn't it?"_

_"Indeed it does, Emperor." Said Commodore J'zal Triumph._

*Galactic Guard Headquarters, somewhere near the centre of the Galaxy.*

The group awoke around the same time. They were in a metallic room with beautiful furnishings, It was almost like being in a palace, but bigger and more comfortable.

"Ahh, you're here. Good." A voice came from the door. The group turned, and saw J'zal Triumph.

"Triumph, were the hell are we?" Mar'I spat.

"Alas, I do not know you. Yet."

"You will do! You're going to be m-" Orinoko clamped a hand over Mar'is mouth.

"It doesn't matter yet. But as she asked, where are we?" He asked, hand still over Mar'is mouth.

"You are in the Headquarters of the Galactic Guard young sir. The centre of defense against such threats as th Gordanians, The Hivemind of Griske, and the insidious Twins of Carnage and Chaos, now follow me to the Rogues wing, I need to show you something."

*Insert boring walk to the Rogues wing here*

The Titans stared at the massive wing, Rows upon rows upon levels upon levels of cells.

"Look in this cell." Triumph pointed at a particular cell.

Inside the cell, was a corpse of Mimic. Starfire hid behind Robin, still terrified of the 'demon'.

"Mimic shares the same bio-morphic signature as Soul. This has lead us here to believe that he is somehow connected to him. If this is so, the Twins may kill him as well."

"Wait, they killed Mimic? We're fighting one of the most powerful villains we're ever faced, and you're saying that they may just kill him for kicks?" Robin bellowed at J'zal.

"Of course I am. I never 'kid'."

An Adjutant ran up to Triumph, "Sir *mumbled voices*"

"Is that so? How…interesting." He turned to the group. "It appears you are down one person. A Mary Celeste Logan." He said.

The group looked around, Beast Boy, Raven and Orinoko frantically so, Triumph laughed heartily.

"Shes fine, she's on Earth…"

*Insert scene break here.*

Celeste lit the candles, and sat in the centre of the circle.

"Azrath Metrion Zinthos, Eliade Mroa Lioasv." Murmuring the incantation she opened a rift, locked years ago.

A woman stepped out, dressed in a plain robe, and wearing an ornate headdress, a single lock of coal black hair dropped over her left eye, and her hair cascaded down her back.

"Azar…" Celeste whispered.

"You called me, young Mary Celeste Logan." The High priest Azar spoke, her voice soft yet serious.

**And there you go. R&R please, and I'll update soon.**

**Cult'r out, for now.**


End file.
